idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
IDW Sonic Hub:FAQ
Below is a list of Frequently Asked Questions. If you have any further questions, contact the site's , post them on the site forum's help desk or contact the wikia staff. Furthermore, you can a lot of answers to questions on the ' '. FAQ's Does this site cover all things related to Sonic? :See: About IDW Sonic Hub'' '''No. IDW Sonic Hub focuses only on content from the IDW Sonic the Hedgehog Universe, or "IDW Sonic Universe". For articles pertaining to the video games, TV shows and other Sonic media, see our affiliate wiki, the [[w:c:sonic:Main Page|'Sonic News Network']]. You can also find articles about various Sonic media on Wikipedia. :For what is considered "official canon" information that can be put in articles on this site, 'See here I make contributions but they are erased or altered. Why is this? Because IDW Sonic Hub is a wiki-style website, you have to understand that while you may make contributions to articles they will not always be around, as numerous users contribute, modify and fine tune articles over time. However, there are also occasions where people will make contributions which do not follow the site's Manual of Style, or the information is downright false. For these reasons, information may be removed shortly after it is added by the site's staff. If you believe that your contributions are needlessly being erased, you can contact the user who is making the changes to ask why on their talk page, or the talk page of the article. Additionally, if you feel that a user is deliberately removing your contributions with no legitimate reason, contact the site's administrators and staff. Legitimate reasons contributions are removed or altered include (but are not limited to): :-Contributions do not follow the site's Manual of Style :-Contributions do not properly reference their sources :-Contributions are not related to IDW Sonic universe material :-Contributions are/contain false information, SPAM or gibberish Why am I not able to edit some pages? Certain pages or templates on this site have restricted the editing permission to administrators and site staff only. Reasons for this vary, but it is typically site policy pages or templates which will cease to function if they are altered that have the editing options limited. Additionally, pages that are likely to be vandalised may sometimes be locked. During an edit war, pages may be locked if the problem is not resolved by the parties involved on the article's or elsewhere. I uploaded an image but it was deleted. Why? :''See: Non-free use rationale'' Images significantly aid in complimenting articles and we encourage you to upload images from the comics if you think they will contribute to an article. However, when uploading images it is mandatory that you add the non-free use rationale template and fill out all of the fields so that there are no copyright infringements. IDW Sonic Hub would not exist if not for the IDW Sonic comics and we have the utmost respect for the people who provide us with the series and therefore provide credit where it is due. If you do not include the information required on the non-free use rationale template, your uploaded image will be deleted by site staff within one week. Images may also be deleted if the image is not being used on any articles. Which style of English does the site use? As the comics are an American publication and a lot of its readers are located in the United States, the primary English spelling used on IDW Sonic Hub is American English. Category: Policy Category: Real World Perspective